JinSeob Family Series
by honeysweety
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian dedek Justin, sama Ayah dan Bunda :) setiap chapter berbeda-beda :) / JinSeob/ Justin/ produce101 / wanna one
1. chapter 1

Genre: Family

Rating: (T)

Cast: Woojin, Hyubgseob, Justin.

Happy Reading

o0o

Justin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Ibunya. Namun, yang ditunggu tidak juga datang. Sekolahnya sudah bubar dari setengah jam yang lalu, teman-teman Justin juga sudah pulang dijemput oleh Ibu mereka.

Sekarang hanya Justin sendirian disini, dia sudah bosan dari tadi bermain dipermainan yang ada disekolahnya.

"Bunda mana tih kok gak dateng-dateng" Justin berujar sebal.

"Dedek, maafin Bunda yah, bunda telat" Hyungseob terengah, dia mengatyr napasnya yang tersendat karena berlari.

Justin makin memajukan bibirnya saat sang Ibu datang hanya sendirian. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Bunda kok tendili? Bunda bilang mau jemput dedek nya thama Ayah"

Hyungseob meringis mendengar kata-kata anaknya "Eunghhh... anu dek... Ayah masih dikantor, Ayah bilang gak bisa pulang cepet, tapi... Ayah udah janji besok ayah jemput adek kok" Hyungseob meyakinkan anaknya.

Justin menundukan kepalanya, Ayahnya berbohong lagi. Padahal Ayahnya bilang hari ini mau jemput dia bareng Bunda. Justin tidak membalas kata-kata bundanya, dia turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya. Menghiraukan sang Ibu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang tadi dikendarai ibunya.

Disepanjang jalan Justin hanya diam, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hyungseob menjadi khawatir, Justin bukan anak yang pendiam, dia anak yang kelewat aktif malah. Jadi kalau dia mendadak pendiam seperti ini, berarti anaknya sedang merajuk.

"Dedek marah ya sama Bunda?" Hyungseob berujar hati-hati.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Justin, anak itu hanya diam dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Dedek" Panggil Hyungseob sekali lagi.

"Ayah boong lagi tama dedek" Justin mulai menangis.

Hyungseob menjadi kelabakan, Justin jarang menangis, akan tetapi jika dia menangis akan sulit untuk didiamkan.

Hyungseob menepikan mobilnya, dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu mengangkat Justin kepangkuannya. Hyungseob memeluk Justin dengan erat, dia tidak tega jika melihat anaknya yang menangis tersedu seperti ini.

"Dedek... Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi Bunda jadi sedih, Ayah gak boong sama dedek, Ayah mau jemput dedek tapi ayah ada kerjaan, jadi ayah gak bisa pulang cepet"

"Tapi kan ayah udah janji nda" Justin berujar dengan suara serak.

"Iya sayang, Nda tau. Tapikan ayah kerja buat siapa? Buat dedek kan, Ayah kerja buat beliin mainan dedek, dedek jangan gini ya, kasian Ayah pasti sedih kalo dedek kayak gini" Hyungseob berujar lembut.

"Sekarang kita pulang yah, dedek jangan nangis lagi" Hyungseob mengusap airmata Justin dengan lembut.

Justin mengangguk dia mengelap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan; dia mendudukan tubuhnya ditempat semula.

oOo

Justin sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga, sedari tadi Juatin hanya berguling kesana kemari karena bosan. Semua mainan juga sudah dia masukan kedalam box khusus untuk menyimpan semua mainannya. Anak itu mulai bosan karena, dia hanya sendirian. Ibunya sedang memasak didapur, Ayahnya juga belum pulang.

Justin beranjak dari acara-mari bergulingnya, dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah dapur, dilihatnya dang ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

Justin menggeser kursi meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ibunya memasak. Dia bersusah paya naik keatas kursi, lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman "Nda... Ayah kapan pulangnya"

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang saat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Sebentar lagi sayang, kenapa dedek nanyain ayah?"

Justin menggeleng imut "Dedek cuma mau tanya aja"

Hyungseob terkekeh melihat tingkah Justin yang menggemaskan. Dia mendekat kearah Justin lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Justin dengan gemas, yang membuat anaknya itu tertawa kegelian.

Ting tong

Hyungseob menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mematikan kompor lalu melepaskan apronnya, dia melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Yang diikuti Justin dibelakangnya. Anak itu berjalan dengam memegangi bagian belakang baju Ibunya.

Ceklek

Hyungseob tersenyum, saat melihat Woojin yang pulang dengan berbagai macam mainan ditangannya. Sudah pasti itu semua sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya dengan Justin.

"AYAH!" Justin memeluk kaki ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Ayah, dan Ibunya terkekeh geli.

Woojin mengangkat Justin kedalam gendongannya. Dia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, agak susah sebenarnya karena dia harus membawa mainan yang dibelinya, bersamaan dia harus menggendong Justin.

"Dedek tadi belajar apa disekolah?" Woojin bertanya setelah mereka memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Dedek tadi belajal menulis Yah, tadi dedek dapet bintang lima Yah" Justin berujar antusias.

Woojin terkekeh, dia menciumi pipi Justin dengan gemas.

"Dedek tadi nangis?" Woojin berujar sambil melirik Hyungseob yang sedari tadi memperhatian interaksi Ayah, dan anak itu.

Justin merengut mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Dedek tadi nangith gala-gala Ayah, ayah bilang mau jemput dedek sama Bunda, lupanya yang jemput dedek cuma Bunda aja, Ayah nggak"

Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Justin, membuat Woojin terdiam. Seketika dia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Dedek, maafin Ayah ya... Ayah tadi lagi banyak kerjaan, jadi Ayah gabisa nepatin janji buat jemput dedek" Justin berujar lembut.

"Gak apa-apa Yah, Ayah kata Bunda kan kelja buat dedek juga" Justin tersenyum manis.

Woojin tersenyum haru, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki istri, dan anak yang selalu mengerti dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada tuhan yang telah mengirimkannya dua malaikat yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

oOo

END


	2. Sama Ayah

**Genre** : _Family_

 **Rating** : T

 **Cast** : Woojin, Hyungseob, Justin

 **ooOoo**

Saat ini Justin sedang berada diruang keluarga, dia sedang tiduran diatas sofa dengan mulutnya tak berhenti menyedot botol yang berisi susu cokelat kesukaannya, sambil menonton film pororo kartun favoritnya. Disampingnya, ada sang ayah-Park Woojin- yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Mereka hanya berdua dirumah, ibunya sedang pergi reunian dengan teman-teman lamanya. Sebenarnya Hyungseob ingin mengajak Justin, tapi anak itu menolak. Dia bilang ingin bermain dengan ayahnya, karena hari ini ayahnya libur.

Tapi kenyataannya, sudah hampir setengah hari dari hari Minggu, Woojin masih tetap berkutat didepan _laptop_ nya, mengabaikan Justin yang sejak tadi sudah merasa sangat bosan karena tidak diacuhkan oleh ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Woojin menyarankan Justin ikut ibunya, karena dia tau anak itu pasti akan bosan bila berdua dirumah dengannya. Woojin ingin sekali mengajak Justin bermain keluar, atau sekedar jalan-jalan ketaman bermain, tapi pekerjaannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Ayah"

Woojin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Justin saat anak manjanya itu memanggil "Iya sayang, dedek mau apa" Woojin bertanya dengan lembut.

Justin tidak menjawab, dia hanya melirik kearah _laptop_ Woojin yang menampilkan barisan garis-garis yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Ayah macih lama ya?" Justin memandang Woojin penasaran.

Woojin menghembuskan napas pelan, dia menghampiri Justin, lalu berjongkok didepan anak itu. Justin pasti sudah bosan, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Selama enam hari dia habiskan untuk dikantor, disaat hari libur dia masih sibuk bekerja.

"Maafin ayah ya dek, Ayah masih harus nyelesain satu berkas lagi"

"Gak apa kok Yah, dedek cuma mau tanya aja, Ayah kelja lagi aja" Justin mengerjapkan matabya menaha

Woojin rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang, anaknya ini bilang tidak apa-apa, tetapi bibir bawahnya mencebil, dan jangan lupakan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia menahan air matanya dengan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

Woojin mengacak rambut Justin dengan gemas, Anaknya ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan "Dedek tunggu sebentar ya, Ayah beresin ini dulu, habis itu kita jalan-jalan keluar" Yang mendapat gelengan kuat dari Justin.

"Ayah celecain dulu kerjaannya, balu kita jalan-jalan. Dedek tidulan dicini aja, tapi Ayah buatin dedek cucu lagi hehe..." Justin berujar sambil menyodorkan botol susunya sudah kosong.

Woojin menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas, betapa dia sangat bersyukur -ah tidak, dia tidak akan berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan malaikat kecil yang melengkapi keluarga kecilnya.

"Yaudah, dedek tunggu disini sebantar Ayah buatin dedek susu dulu ya" Woojin beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Justin susu cokelat kesukaannya.

Justin tidak mau minum susu putih karena dia bilang mirip air cucian beras, Woojin terkekeh geli saat mengingat ucapan anaknya.

Woojin kembali keruang tamu dengan satu botol susu cokelat ditangannya. Dia mendekati Justin yang asyik menyanyikan lagu dari kartun pororo.

"Dedek, ini susunya" Woojin menyodorkan botol susu kepada Justin, yang diterima anak itu dengan girang.

"Ayah, Ayah kelja lagi, dedek tidulan lagi ya ...Kalo Ayah cuda celecai kita main ya Yah dedek mau cucun pajel cama Ayah"

Woojin tertawa mendengar Justin yang berbicara dengan aksen cadelnya "Iya, nanti kita main, sekarang dedek nonton lagi aja, dedek minum susunya sambil duduk aja, nanti tersedak kalo sambil tiduran"

"Ciaaaappp Bocccc!" Justin berujar semangat.Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini memang luar biasa.

 **ooOoo**

Woojin melepaskan kacamata baca yang sejak beberapa jam lalu bertengger manis dihidungnya. Dia melirik jam dilaptopnya, menghela napas sejenak dia megangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Woojin mengerutkan kening saat suasana rumah yang terasa sangat sepi, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Dilihatnya Justin sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Botol susunya sudah kosong, dan menggelinding kebawah sofa. Dia menatap Justin dalam diam, rasa bersalah muncul menghinggapi hatinya.

Woojin mengdekat kearah sofa, dia mengecup dahi anaknya dengan sayang.

"Dedek, maafin Ayah ya dedek nungguin Ayah sampe ketiduran gini" Woojin berujar penuh rasa bersalah.

Woojin menggendong Justin, lalu melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Dia meletekan Justin dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan anaknya "Dedek belum mandi padahal, tapi udah tidur aja. Hah... Alamat dimarain Hyungseob ini" Woojin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Bunda gak marah kok Yah"

Woojin terlonjak kaget saat Hyungseob berujar tiba-tiba dari belakang. Posisi Woojin sekarang memang sedang membelakangi pintu kamar karena, dia masih memperhatikan Justin yang sedang tertidur.

"Bunda! Ayah kaget yaampun"

Hyungseob terkekeh pelan melihat Woojin yang mengusap dadanya karena terkejut "Hehe... maapin Bunda ya Yah" Hyungseob nyengir.

"Bunda lagian dateng gak salam dulu, main nyelonong aja"

"Habisnya ayah serius banget liatin dedek tidurnya, Bunda kan gak tega mau ganggu"

"Maaf ya Bun, Ayah gak sempet ngajak dedek mandi, tadi Ayah seharian depan laptop, dedek cuma tiduran aja. Ayah gak bisa ajak main dedek" Woojin menghembuskan napas lelah.

Hyungseob menganggukan kepalanya, dia amat sangat mengerti suaminya sangat sibuk. Dia baru saja resmi menjadi CEO diperusahaan keluarganya, jadi suaminya menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Ayah, bukanya Bunda gak mau ngerti kesibukan Ayah... Dalam Tujuh hari kan ayah udah ngabisin Enam hari buat dikantor. Bunda minta, Ayah kalo hari minggu gak usah pegang kerjaan lagi Ayah liat, dedek udah bela-belain gak mau ikut bunda karena dia kangen sama Ayah, dia pengen main sama Ayahnya, tapi Ayah tetep aja ngurusin kerjaan sampe dedek ketiduran sebelum mandi sore. Ayah gak kasian ama dedek? Ayah gamau kan kehilangan masa tumbuh kembang si dedek? masa kecil anak itu gak dateng duakali Yah" Hyungseob berujar dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan suaminya.

Woojin memeluk Hyungseob dengan erat, dia mengenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher istrinya "Maafin Ayah Bun, Ayah emang salah, ayah terlalu sibuk kerja sampe gak pernah merhatiin Bunda, sama dedek" Woojin berujar dengan nada bersalah.

Hyungseob melepaskan pelukan Woojin, dia mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas "Nggak apa-apa Yah, yang penting Ayah luangin waktu satu hari aja buat dedek"

Woojin mengangguk, dia mengikis jarak diatara dia, dan istrinya. lalu mulai mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan. Hyungseob hanya ikut mengimbangi permainan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note;**

 ** _Chapter 2 is update :) makasih banyak loh buat yang udah baca FF ini :) gak nyangka aja ada yang mau baca padahal ini buatnya iseng doang hehe..._**

 ** _makasih ya, udah yang bacfavfollow cerita ini :)_**

 _ **See You Next Chapter :)**_


End file.
